


Di Satiri e Sfoggi di Gratitudine [1907]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth Dumbledore's Goats, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Fauns & Satyrs, Frottage, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Aberforth sta per ricevere una massiccia dose di... gratitudine da parte del Mezzo Satiro che infesta le sue fantasie.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore/Goat, Aberforth Dumbledore/Original Character(s), Aberforth Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Magical Husbands AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 5





	Di Satiri e Sfoggi di Gratitudine [1907]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info).
> 
> ________________________
> 
> Questa fanfic è un – molto inatteso – pornoseguito a [“Di Capre, Congiunti e Controlli [1907]”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768986). Il linguaggio è un po' più crudo del solito… perché il POV è quello di Aberforth. E Aberforth è un ragazzaccio <3 E poi, raghy, stiamo parliamo di SATIRI.
> 
> A parte questo, I regret nuthin’, really <3

_[Godric’s Hollow, 1907]_

Aberforth raccoglie il secchio di acqua sporca con cui ha appena terminato di lavare il pavimento della _Testa di Porco_ , e apre la porta posteriore del pub con un colpetto del fianco. Il locale è vuoto – ma fino a una mezzora prima pullulava di clienti. Dato che la storia della comune si è risolta bene, ha pensato di offrire birra a tutti per tutta la notte. È stata una gran bella festa.

Fa un singhiozzo, rutta piano e barcollando un poco getta a terra l’acqua, lasciando che il sapone disegni bianchi ghirigori nel fango. Poi raddrizza la schiena e inspira l’aria della notte. Ed è allora che lo vede. _Marsyas._ In piedi oltre l’aia, con la camicia aperta sul petto, la pelle dorata e i riccioli color del miele.

_Oh. Merda_. Si irrigidisce d’istinto. _E non è l’unica cosa che si irrigidisce subito, accidenti._

“Che ci fai qui?” lo apostrofa nel solito modo sgarbato, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non… se la sente di definire l’indefinibile accaduto tra loro proprio _adesso_. Non è pronto. _O forse invece è troppo pronto._

Il giovane mezzo satiro gli rivolge un lento sorriso e poi gli va incontro. Sembra un ragazzo qualunque adesso, dalla bellezza ruvida e virile. Ha le labbra carnose e imbronciate, gli occhi dal taglio esotico – anche se Aberforth non riuscirebbe a descrivere _in che modo_ , di preciso - e le sopracciglia folte. Appena se lo ritrova vicino, ha l’impressione di non riuscire più a respirare bene. Come se avesse un peso sul petto.

“Avevo voglia di vederti.” Risponde l’altro, ondeggiando un poco all’indietro. Gli fissa la bocca e poi gli occhi. E Aberforth sente immediatamente la pelle d’oca sul petto e sulle braccia. I capezzoli duri come sassolini. “Di ringraziarti per averci aiutati tutti.”

“Beh, hai fatto male a venire qui stasera,” gli risponde tra i denti. Si passa la lingua sul labbro superiore. Non sa dove mettere le mani. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e poi si volta indietro, per lanciare una rapida occhiata alla porta aperta del pub. “Meglio che resti nascosto per un altro po’. Quei tizi potrebbero essere ancora in giro.” In realtà, non è tanto giudizioso. Aveva intenzione di andare _lui stesso_ alla comune quella notte, per festeggiare, ma… Ariana gli ha fatto capire che è meglio lasciar calmar le acque, prima.

“Non sento l’odore di quegli ispettori in giro.” Replica Marsyas in tono sommesso e tranquillo, continuando a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. È alto quasi quanto l’austriaco. Anzi, forse qualcosa in più. E il suo corpo... La luce della luna bacia la sua pelle abbronzata, pennellando d’argento i contorni dei suoi muscoli sul torace e sul ventre. La notte gli _dona_. Come gli dona la _foresta_. “Ma sento il _tuo_.” Avanza di un passo verso di lui.

Aberforth fa un passo indietro, cercando inconsciamente rifugio nell’ombra proiettata dal pub. Ha le guance in fiamme – dannatissimi capelli rossi! – e l’uccello a mezz’asta. Nessuno riesce a farlo eccitare più velocemente di Amalthea… e di Marsyas. L’altro giovane gli si avvicina ancora, con un movimento fluido; attraversa un quadrato d’ombra bluastra e quando ne riemerge, alla luce che proviene dall’interno del bar, Aberforth vede che le sue iridi sono cambiate. Adesso sono di un giallo acceso. Le pupille sono due fessure orizzontali, come quelle delle capre. Fra i suoi riccioli dorati, si indovina la sagoma di due corna ricurve.

_Per la barba di quel gran stronzo di Merlino_.

Aberforth boccheggia. Fa un altro passo indietro, incespica su qualcosa – _maledizione!_ – e finisce spalle muro. “Ascolta,” anche se ha bevuto tutta la notte, adesso ha l’impressione di avere la gola troppo secca perfino per trovare una scusa schifosa, “puoi ringraziarmi un’altra volta. Puoi… devi… _devi_ tornare a casa adesso. Sul serio.” Annuisce, premendo le mani contro il muro freddo. “Avanti, Marsyas, vattene a casa.” Cerca di darsi un tono, spinge la mascella all’infuori in modo ostinato. “Non ti voglio qui.”

Ma è una stronzata. E lo sanno entrambi. “Abe, io _sento_ il tuo odore.” Risponde l’altro. Fa un altro passo avanti e scivola nell’ombra, diventando solo un sagoma. “E sei eccitato. Mi _vuoi_.”

Quando lo sente inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi, Aberforth rinuncia perfino a protestare. Si abbassa le bretelle con un movimento spasmodico, si sbottona i pantaloni e si ritrova la bocca calda e umida di Marsyas avvolta attorno all’uccello.

_Oh dèi, oh dèi, oh dèi!_ Getta la testa all’indietro e la sbatte contro i mattoni.

Le mani del satiro gli afferrano la stoffa dei pantaloni e la strattonano verso il basso. Cercano le sue natiche, le trovano. Le sue dita forti iniziano a impastarle e a tormentare il suo ingresso. Lui di contro, infila le mani tra i riccioli di Marsyas, lo afferra per le corna – _oh, il piacere che gli dà fare quella cosa. Quelle corna dure tra le dita_ – e comincia a fottergli la gola. A scopare quella guaina calda e umida che non gli offre nessuna resistenza, ma che lo accoglie avida.

Sarà perché ha bevuto. O forse perché è eccitato da tutto quello che è successo quella giornata. O forse solo perché _sta scopando la bocca di un satiro bellissimo e quella è la prima (_ sicuro? _) volta che se lo fa succhiare da un uomo_. Ma non dura che una manciata di minuti. Schiaccia la testa di Marsyas contro il proprio inguine, spalanca la bocca e viene in lunghi fiotti caldi. Muovendosi tra le dita del satiro, che chissà come ora sono dentro di lui, e quella bocca magnifica.

Lascia ricadere la testa contro la parete, sforzandosi di non ululare alla luna come un cane in calore. Si riempie la bocca e i polmoni d’aria. Ma Marsyas non gli dà tregua. Sente le sue mani dietro la sua nuca e attorno al suo uccello esausto. E le sue labbra roventi e appiccicose premute sulle proprie.

“Sei così bello, Aberforth. Il tuo odore mi fa impazzire.” Sussurra il satiro, senza smettere di baciarlo. Quando gli passa le dita tra i capelli corti, quelli si drizzano alla radice. Gli massaggia il cazzo, facendo formicolare e bruciare la pelle del suo bassoventre come… come per una schifosa infezione. O _h, per Merlino_. Aberforth si rende conto che sta diventando duro di nuovo. Non gli capitava da quando aveva sedici anni. “Sei il maschio che preferisco di più. Il mio maschio da monta.”

Aberforth è troppo instupidito dal piacere e dalla foga di quella scopata fenomenale per realizzare che cosa intenda. In un altro momento forse una frase del genere lo farebbe ridere. Ma in quel momento? Ha la vaghissima consapevolezza che sia qualcosa di più di complimento mal riuscito. Che debba significare qualcosa di _importante_. Di importante per _un satiro_ , certo. Ma è una cosa troppo nebulosa, la perde subito. Appena Marsyas lascia andare il suo uccello di nuovo eretto, lui tende le mani in avanti alla cieca, per afferrare i pochi vestiti che l’altro ha indosso. Ma trova solo pelliccia. E il cazzo più grosso e duro che abbia mai avuto per le mani. A parte il suo, certo. Anche se teme che la sua limitata esperienza in campo non faccia molto testo.

Marsyas emette un gemito disperato e _tremulo_ , quasi caprino. Poi lo afferra per una spalla e lo strattona, con il chiaro intento di girarlo faccia al muro. Aberforth tenta di fare resistenza. Ma ha la testa così in fiamme, che l’unico modo che trova per opporsi è tornare ad afferrargli l’uccello. Subito lo sente affondare brevemente nel suo pugno, una, due volte. Con convinzione. E allora attira l’uomo a sé per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Si afferrano entrambi alla cieca, premendo le aste l’una contro l’altra. Quella di Marsyas è lunga almeno tre dita più della sua, e decisamente più spessa. Ricominciano a muovere i fianchi come forsennati. Massaggiandosi, strizzandosi, bagnandosi e gemendo come _bestie_. La pelle di Marsyas è come seta rovente. Contro le tenebre della notte, Aberforth ha quasi l’impressione di vedere delle scintille levarsi dalla linea squadrata delle sue spalle. E lui si sente bruciare da dentro, come se avesse una tempesta di Ardemonio nello stomaco. Si mordono, si pizzicano, si leccano e si baciano. E poi Aberforth _viene_ ancora. Schizzando il ventre del satiro su fin quasi al petto.

“ _PER TUTTI GLI DEI!”_ Gorgoglia strozzato, aggrappandosi al collo dell’altro per evitare di crollare in ginocchio. Marsyas è pulsante e fradicio. E ancora duro.

“Aberforth. _Abe_.” Lo chiama l’altro dolcemente, tornando a premergli le mani sul bassoventre.

_Ancora?_ Strabuzza gli occhi. È già venuto _due_ volte di seguito. “Vuoi farmi scoppiare il cuore, brutto caprone?” Farfuglia, prima che il calore torni ad avvolgergli di nuovo il sesso… e gli regali una _terza_ gloriosa erezione. _Dannati satiri e i loro poteri!_ “P-portami dentro, almeno.” Gli batte una pacca sulla spalla.

Vuole essere alla luce e al chiuso, quando lo prenderà su per il culo. Perché è esattamente quello che sta per succedere. Lo sa. E per Merlino, _non vede l’ora_. Non sa dove diavolo Marsyas possa infilare quel… coso enorme. _Ma lo vuole_

Barcollano attraverso l’ingresso aperto, passando dal buio all’intenso chiarore della stanza. La prima cosa che trovano è il bancone. Lo hanno già fatto, nella tenda? Hanno già fatto _tutto_? Magari anche di fronte ad Amalthea? La prontezza con cui Aberforth si piega in due e si appoggia al bancone, divaricando le gambe, gli fa credere proprio di sì. E l’idea che lo abbiano già fatto _così_ , tutti e tre – con Amalthea che li _guardava_ e _partecipava_ \- rischia di farlo venire un’altra volta.

La lingua bollente di Marsyas - grondante di una saliva incredibilmente _densa_ \- lo penetra. Lo lambisce e disegna caldi cerchi umidi dentro di lui e lungo il solco tra le sue natiche. Le sue labbra lo succhiano. Le sue dita tornano a fare breccia dentro di lui, aprendolo.

“Oh, _dammelo_.” Si sorprende a esclamare Aberforth, la testa penzoloni tra le braccia appoggiate al bancone. Il bancone della _Testa di Porco_ , il pub in cui lavora. In cui domani servirà da bere a tutti, come al solito. Fingendo che una cosa del genere non sia mai successa. Non riesce nemmeno più a reggersi in piedi. “Scopami, avanti!”

E il satiro non si fa pregare. Si rialza, percuotendo il pavimento di legno con i suoi zoccoli duri. Lo afferra per le braccia e gliele tira all’indietro, tenendolo sospeso, impedendogli di afferrarsi al legno lucido. Poi glielo spinge dentro facendolo urlare.

“ _Sì! Sì! Sì!”_ La pelliccia morbida del fauno gli carezza le natiche. I suoi testicoli gli schiaffeggiano il perineo non appena inizia a dimenare i fianchi. E quel monumentale uccello affonda dentro di lui a ogni spinta, un - _meraviglioso_ \- centimetro alla volta. Aberforth appoggia la fronte al legno e si lascia andare a un diluvio di imprecazioni, grida di incitamento ed esplosive esclamazioni. Gronda sudore. Gli sembra di avere la febbre. È la sensazione che desiderava, quella che cercava e ricordava vagamente da quella notte al campo. Quel _… dio dei boschi_ che lo monta senza alcun riguardo. Toccando tutti i punti i giusti dentro di lui. Facendolo impazzire di piacere. Facendolo _bruciare fin dentro le ossa_.

Se qualcuno là fuori, in quel momento, lo sta sentendo urlare e si domanda cosa stia capitando, beh, può andare a farsi fottere.

Il movimento di Marsyas si fa così frenetico, che ormai il suo uccello non si muove quasi più. Ma si limita a martellargli ferocemente la prostata. Mentre quello di Aberforth sussulta tra le sue gambe, schizzandogli le ginocchia e il pavimento.

“ _Vengo! Vengo!”_ Esclama finalmente Marsyas. Lo tira per le braccia e si conficca dentro di lui. E all’improvviso Aberforth si sente _riempire_ di sborra. Così tanta che inizia a colargli fuori dal sedere, scivolandogli tiepida sulle palle e lungo la coscia. È una fottuta di venuta da _cavallo_. Aberforth strappa via una mano alla presa del mezzo satiro, si afferra l’asta ed eiacula _ancora_ , per la terza e ultima volta, con un lungo e quasi incredulo rantolo.

Franano entrambi sul pavimento dietro al bar, ansimando come due annegati in debito d'ossigeno. Fanculo, non riuscirà a sedersi per una settimana – pensa Aberforth, fissando quella… creatura bellissima sdraiata ansante al suo fianco. La sua pelle dorata schizzata di bianco, il suo sesso, finalmente morbido, abbandonato contro la villosa coscia caprina. Tende una mano verso uno dei ripiani e afferra una bottiglia di gin. _Se l’è meritata_. La solleva, brindando a se stesso, la stappa con un morso e spunta il turacciolo da una parte. Gli è andata bene che non gli sia esploso il cervello.

“Dovrei ringraziare anche tuo fratello.” Osserva pensieroso Marsyas, dopo una manciata di minuti in silenzio. Anche se non sembra… altrettanto ansioso di farlo quanto lo era con lui.

“Oh, per Melino. Non _così_ però.” Bofonchia Aberforth, scuotendo la testa. Tiene gli occhi fissi sul soffitto. “Non voglio dentro _niente_ che sia stato _anche_ dentro a mio fratello. O a quell’austriaco.” Gli farebbe passare del tutto la voglia.

Marsyas aggrotta le sopracciglia spesse mentre si accarezza distrattamente il petto, mescolando il loro seme sulla pelle. Lo rimira con quelle bellissime iridi dorate dalle pupille orizzontali. Sembra sinceramente perplesso. “Se facessi sesso con tuo fratello, tu non lo vorresti più fare con me?” Domanda, come a volersi chiarire il concetto.

“Puoi scommetterci la coda.” Ripete lui, bevendo una sorsata di gin.

Marsyas annuisce e allunga la mano per accarezzargli il fianco. “D’accordo allora. Io voglio continuare a farlo con te. Te l’ho detto, sei il mio maschio preferito.”

Aberforth si lecca via il gin dal labbro e si appoggia la bottiglia contro il petto sudato, continuando ostinatamente a fissare quell’insignificante e vuoto punto sul soffitto. Qualcuno che, una volta tanto, preferisce _lui_ ad Albus? È davvero una _bella novità_.

Avverte di nuovo quel formicolio sulla pelle, proprio sotto le dita del mezzo satiro... Inarca le sopracciglia e fa schioccare le labbra. Beh, accidenti, si augura solo di riuscire a sopravvivere a tutta quella _gratitudine_ …

**Author's Note:**

> * Per la caratterizzazione del giovane Aberforth abbiamo preso a riferimento Taron Egerton; Marsyas è ispirato all’attore Sam Corlett recentemente apparso come Caliban ne “Le Terrificanti Avventure di Sabrina”.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
